


ferris wheels and fireworks

by rewritethewebs



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, based off the ffh festival set pictures, whipped out at one in the morning so don't expect much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rewritethewebs/pseuds/rewritethewebs
Summary: after seeing all the ffh set pics I couldn't help myself but imagine a soft petermj kiss on the ferris wheel





	ferris wheels and fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said my other work was gonna be my first and last fanfic, but after seeing all the set pics for far from home, I just had to get this scene out of my head so I wrote it down. once again don't expect much lmao

“Woah dude!” Ned exclaimed, yanking Peter’s shoulder to point him towards another crazily dressed festival goer. “He looks ridiculous!”

Peter huffed out another anxious laugh and forced another tight smile on his face. He desperately wanted to enjoy the wild and fun festival, but like always, he never ever gets to relax. 

As all his classmates just naively ooo-ed and ahhhhh-ed at the scene surrounding them, Peter desperately tried to calm down his ridiculously erratic breaths. It was a very crowded festival after all, and what villain would even want to attack all these wild and loud people? Oh right, just practically every villain he’s ever fought.

Peter could still feel the bruises hidden under his clothes from all the bad guys he’s had to fight on his field trip from hell and he certainly wasn’t looking to add more. 

“Hey guys,” Mr. Harrington called out to the group. “Let’s head over this way! It looks like there’s some more rides and stuff past that one tent!”

Peter forcibly took a deep breath in a desperate attempt to make his chest less horribly constricting.  He followed behind the rest of his starry-eyed decathlon team and desperately tried to keep afloat within the sea of dressed up people, shoving him this way and that. Every time a hand grazed his arm, his throat closed even more as he braced himself for the accidental touch to become the inescapable grip of yet another villain. Peter was beyond exhausted and craved a hug from his aunt and his bed and afternoons at Mr. Stark’s lab and car thieves and drunk muggers, which were infinitely less draining and deadly than the things he’s had to face on this “vacation”. 

Peter envied his classmates as they stared with adoring eyes at the intricate scene before them. They were oblivious to the evils possibly surrounding them, waiting at any moment to grab Queen’s-thousands-of-miles-away-from-home-hero and crush him literally like a bug. Something was going to happen tonight. The relentless chill bumps covering his body on this warm night proved him right. 

People in all sorts of crazy costumes danced around the group to the loud cacophonous music playing from all sorts of instruments. The calamity hurt his ears, and he jumped every time another possibly innocent but possibly evil person brushed against him. His feet were running out of places to move as the crowd became heavier and heavier, closing in on him. He was trapped: caged in by tons of rowdy people and all their roaring shouts and the flashing lights from a thousand different directions and the thin air that was getting harder and harder to gulp in and-  
A low whistling sound from behind Peter had him whipping around before he could even process what was happening and he was half a second away from grabbing all his teammates and sprinting away when the sky exploded in dazzling colors and an ear-splitting boom.

“OH MY GOD FIREWORKS!” Ned screamed.

Peter’s heart began booming along with the colorful explosions in the sky. His breath quickened and his head whipped from side to side as his eyes darted all around the throngs of people. He was certain some bad guy was going to appear in the split second of utter darkness in between the bursts of light and hurt him and if he didn’t return to May after yet another field trip, she would probably bring him back to life just to kill him herself. 

“Are you never not having a crisis?” a voice asked from behind him.

Peter spun around fast enough to make any regular human dizzy and found himself nose to nose with Mj.  
Her soft eyes stared into his erratic ones and the cute little look on her face faded once she saw the sickly pale state of his own. She reached out her hands and grabbed his clammy ones.

“C’mon Peter,” she murmured. “Spiders need to breath too. Unless you’re a mutant spider as well.”

That earned a breathy chuckle as he attempted to look not-ridiculously-stressed-and-paranoid.  
“I’m fine it’s fine I’m fine,” he rambled out. 

 

Mj looked like she really believed that one, and Peter let out a pent-up sigh, knowing there was no way to escape this.

“I’m just ready to be home,” he whined.

“I know. Trust me I know.”  
Mj has spent just about every night helping Peter tend to his battle wounds.

Peter felt his heart clench a little at her weary tone and cast his eyes down, kicking at a small rock on the ground. He never wanted to drag people into his own messes.

“Mj I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin your trip-“

“Hey nope. I’m not going to let you apologize. I just care a lot about you-”she felt her face heat up as she stumbled over her next words. “-because you know I care about my friends and you’re my friend so that means I uh care about you too!”

Her blush couldn’t be seen under the festival lights, but Peter was certain it was adorably present on her cheeks.

Mj continued on. “And we still have this one last night to enjoy, so stop being so self-centered and thinking ever villain actually wants to fight lame ol Peter Parker and try to have some fun.” She rolled her bright eyes and laughed while playfully shoving his shoulder.

Her words seem to ease some of Peter’s anxiety and he let out a genuine laugh. Part of him was in awe she was able to actually get him to relax, but part of him wasn’t surprised because was there actually anything that Mj couldn’t do?

Mr. Harrington interrupted their giggles with an announcement to the group.

“Alright everyone it looks like we have time to ride one last ride before we have to go back for the night. So everyone, pick a ride and be back here in no more than 20 minutes.”

Flash yelled something about beating everyone to some ride before taking off, everyone, including Mr. Harrington, following. Ned glanced back, but Peter waved him on and turned to Mj to try do the same. 

“Nuh uh,” Mj said. “You’re going to do at least one fun thing tonight even if I have to force you to do it myself.”

“But then does it really count as something fun?” Peter questioned with a smirk.

Mj glared at him until his resolve cracked. He let out a defeated sigh and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Fine, fine,” he said surrendering. “I guess.... uh.... the ferris wheel?”

“To the ferris wheel!” Mj exclaimed and grabbed Peter’s hand to yank him through the crowd.

Within a couple of minutes, they were already seated on the ride and moving round and round, admiring the extraordinary view of the festival with all its bright lights and beautiful colors. 

Peter broke their silent admiration.

“You know, even with all those freakin fights, this trip didn’t actually suck.”

“Oh really. So you like getting beat up?” Mj teases and turned to look at him. The colorful lights shone on her face and it was just darn near impossible to not notice how incredibly beautiful she was. Peter lost himself staring into her eyes for a second before he felt his throat closing up again, for a different reason this time.

He attempted to clear his throat to keep his voice from cracking.

“No and hey I didn’t get beat up that badly.”

Mj looked at him, unimpressed.

“Okay fine I got beat up, but well you know I just liked seeing Europe and hanging out with y-everyone.”  
Mj propped her elbows on the safety bar of the ferris wheel and placed her head in her hands, staring directly into Peter’s eyes. He felt his heartbeat quicken.

“Y-everyone?” She questioned smugly, biting back a smile.

“Yeah uhhhh... I liked hanging out with everyone.” Peter stammered out, the blush evident on his face.

Mj lost her battle against her smirk. 

“Anyone in particular?” She asked.  
Peter dropped his gaze to his lap and was silent for a moment, trying to build up courage and desperately hoping he hadn’t been reading the situation wrong this whole time and getting his hopes up. 

Mj smiled affectionately at the silly, nervous boy in front of her. She placed one of her hands on top of his white-knuckled-gripping hands on the safety bar. 

“So is there anyone?” she asked trying to urge the anxious boy on because he had absolutely nothing to worry about. 

Peter drew in a shallow breath, mentally berating himself. He had fought hundreds of villains and swung mostly fearlessly from the tallest buildings in New York, but here he was, utterly terrified of screwing things up between him and the enigmatic, exquisite girl next to him.

They both knew the ride would be coming to an end soon, so with a final Cmon Spider-man, Peter forced himself to act.

He glanced up at her and found her staring at him with a smile lighting up her whole face and love shining in her eyes. Before he lost the sliver of courage he managed to muster up, he took the world’s deepest breath because This was it and blurted: 

“Can I kiss you?” 

He immediately screwed his eyes shut and held his breath as he waited for her to respond.

Mj thought she couldn’t fall for the boy sitting next to her on the ferris wheel any more than she already had, but he proved her wrong. Looking at his scrunched-up eyes and puffed out cheeks, she let out a laugh and placed her hands on the sides of his face. His eyes snapped open and all his worry was replaced with relief as he saw the love and affection evident on her face.

“Of course, you can, you nerd.” 

Peter let out a breath of relief before leaning in. He tilted his head and once their lips were brushing against each other’s, Peter stopped.

“I really like you,” he confessed, nerves evident in his barely-able-to-be-heard voice.

Peter felt Mj’s mouth twitch as she held back a smile.

“I like you too,” she answered. One of her hands slid from his cheek to the back of his neck,   
and she closed the minuscule gap between them. 

Their lips pressed against one another. The fireworks within exploded at the same time as more fireworks exploded in the sky, illuminating their faces with iridescent colors. But the beauty of the dazzling display of lights could never compare to the beauty of the girl he was currently kissing. There was nothing on this earth that was more mysterious or beautiful or soft or smart or funny than Michelle Jones. She was the eighth wonder of the world to him.

They broke apart breathlessly as the ride came to a stop. Both Peter and Mj were unable to keep the smiles off their faces as they looked at each other. 

“That was like straight out of a rom com,” Peter laughed.

“Can’t be a rom com if you’re not funny,” Mj said with a chuckle and a joking nudge to Peter’s side.

“Hey!” He exclaimed while dropping his mouth open in fake offense.

“Kidding, kidding!” Mj chuckled and held her hands up in mock surrender while the ride worker lifted up the safety bar. They both stood up and Mj grabbed Peter’s hand.

“C’mon Romeo. Let’s go find the team.”

And so hand in hand, they meandered through the festival. And while the scene around them was bustling with delightfully costumed dancers and the aromas of delicious treats and luminous displays of lights, Peter realized that he felt calm. Heart still racing from the kiss, but the anxieties in his mind had gone quiet because when he was next to Mj, all he could think about was her. He still hasn’t quite figured her out yet, but he knows he likes her and her soft curly hair, and her sparkling brown eyes, and her incredible brain, and her ability to calm his racing mind and all things that make up Mj. Because he was in love with Mj.

He looked over at her with a smile on his face to see her already staring at him.

“What?” She asked, still smiling.

“Nothing,” he responded. “I’m just really, really happy.”

“Dork.” 

“Hey I thought you liked me.”

“I do,” She smiled up at him, the moon reflected in her love-laced eyes. She leaned over and pecked him on the lips again. 

“I really do.” 


End file.
